Love Me Again
by Kelleigh-Siobhan
Summary: Can Regina be loved again? After she kidnaps Henry and her mother dies, she doesn't believe anyone could love her. One night Charming shows up, she thinks he is there to collect Henry. He's not.
1. Can You Love Me?

"**Know, I've done wrong. Left your heart torn, is that what devils do?" **

The sun was drifting down towards the darkening horizon as heels clashed with marble floor. The Queen's mind was tumbling, her Mother hasn't made a move to try to get Henry back yet. Maybe she needed to take the first step, she needed to get Henry.

Black stilettos collided with pavement, the sun had been down for a half an hour and the Charmings (including Emma) had gone out- leaving Granny in charge of Henry. Granny had sent Henry up to his room ten minutes ago, she was seated in a rocking chair in the living room of The Charmings new home- that's when she heard a knock on the front door.

As the white door slung open, Granny gasped and tried to close the door on The Queen, but before she could purple magic swallowed her making her fly back into a wall- knocking her unconscious. The Queen leaned down to the elderly lady, "Thank you for assuring he was in bed for when this was going to happen."

Though, Henry wasn't asleep and he had heard the bang, though he didn't know it was Regina until he heard heels echoing through the hall. In a quick rush he snapped his comforter over his head just in time of Regina swinging open his door.

She looked around his room and saw the tiny bump under the comforter, she strode over to his bed and lightly touched his arm through the bedding. She immediately felt his breath hitch and she felt a shake of his arm- Henry was most definitely awake. In a fast pull, the blanket was pulled off of the kid's head and his eyes snapped shut- though not fast enough.

Extending her arm, Regina reached out and combed through his hair making his eyes snap open, "So, your asleep?" She took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at him.

He diverted his gaze away from her eyes, "What do you want," he whispered.

"I wanted to know," she breathed out, "Do you want to come home?"

He whipped his head around at her, "Why do you need my answer? You're going to bring me back with you anyways."

She smiled, "Yes, I am- I just wanted to see if I was going to have to struggle or if you wanted to go. I guess you don't _want_ to go, but you _need _to come."

With that said, purple smoke engulfed the two and Henry found himself in his old room, back at his old home. She had kidnapped him, not just borrowed him- kidnapped him.

She touched her hand to his head and kissed his head, "I know you hate me right now, but I love you. Please, give living with me a chance. Don't you want magic in your life," the identical purple cloud materialized in her hand and when it dissipated a cupcake was in its place, "You have to admit, free access to cupcakes or anything, anytime? That's pretty great, right?"

He gave a light shrug, "I would be fine with magic if you didn't kill people and rip out hearts with it."

A look of guilt flowed across Regina's face, "Please?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"Maybe isn't an answer."

"Well I just answered with it," he sassed.

* * *

She truthfully wasn't in the mood to fight with him, it would end in tears and not for him- for her, "Goodnight, I magically sealed your window- just in case," She said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Hello, Dear," the familiar voice of her Mother greeted her as she entered the study.

"Mother," she replied, "If you were wondering, I got Henry back. He's upstairs, you can meet him in the morning. If that's what you wish."

"That would be lovely, I can't wait."

"You'll love him, he's a really sweet kid," Regina replied smiling at her own mention of her son.

"Must be, he makes you so happy. I'm glad he makes you happy, you deserve that. The people in this town have destroyed you, broken you down. He truly loves you, now you just help me with the Dark One problem and I'll assure he stays with you,with no problem."

With that the Mother- Daughter conversation ended and Regina was left alone to think. Does she really care? Why do we have to address The Dark One problem before she assures Henry stays with me? Should I trust her? I need to, she's my mother.

**Author Note:**

** So that's the first chapter! Next chapter involves * dun dun dun * HENRY MEETING CORA! NOOOOO. I really am hesitant to write that, but I will anyways ;). Also the next chapter has Emma, Snow and Charming finding out that Henry had been kidnapped by Regina. I'm definitely looking forward to when Evil-Charming comes into play ;) not many people ship it, but this girl does! See you guys next time :P. **


	2. Soft Spots

**Author Note ;) :**

** This chapter is the start of the real story, it's the starter for the "action". I apologize for this chapter being long. A lot happens and yeah! Enjoy!**

Henry had never been a kid who was quiet for more than ten minutes, especially not at breakfast. Though, as he sat on the right side of Regina at the dining room table he was pure silence. Food was being pushed around on his plate, he didn't look up- that is until breakfast was over and Regina cleared the table. That's when Cora exited the room, leaving just mother and son.

Regina had cleared off Cora's plate and her own when she came back for Henry's, "Are you sure your done," she said looking down at his plate that still had all his food on it, only it was moved around.

He nodded briskly and pushed the plate towards her, "Yeah," he whispered softly, almost so soft that his Mother couldn't hear it.

Not wishing to push him farther, Regina simply took his plate and went to wash it off. Shutting the faucet off she turned to find Henry sitting at the Island in the middle of the kitchen, he was watching her.

She smiled and walked over to the opposite side of the island, "What's wrong? You are never this quiet."

He shook his head, "Nothing," he said, "I'm fine."

"Do you hate me? Because I'm sorry."

"No, I don't hate you. Charming actually brought up the idea of me moving back here- to make you happy. I had wanted to, but... Snow."

Regina nodded, "Y-you wanted to move back in? I mean, well, you considered it," she asked receiving a nod from him.

"Do you want to see something? Something really cool," she asked, his eyes lit up.

"Depends."

"My vault? You know, the one you snuck down into."

"Really? You'd bring me down there?"

"Yeah, lets go," she said pulling his arm and dragging him to the door, "Get your coat, we won't let Cora know were leaving."

-**That Morning When Granny woke up from getting knocked out-**

"What do you mean, Henry got Kidnapped," asked Mary Margaret as she paced across the wooden floor.

"I am so sorry, she barged in," Granny apologized.

"M-maybe Henry wanted to go? He loves her," Charming relented, he had urged Henry to move back in with his mother for a couple of weeks now. Charming wanted The Queen to be happy, he cared for her- he always had.

"David? David," a familiar voice of one blond drew him out of his thought of his attraction towards Regina, "We asked you a question."

"Why would Henry want that? He hates her," stated Mary Margaret.

"He does not. He loves her, you just forbid him to do so," Charming snapped,He cares about this woman that they were speaking so ill of.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?" Snow was looking suspicious, Charming never had wanted to ever hurt Regina- did he fancy her?

Before Charming could answer a flood of purple magic appeared in the corner of the room and in a flash Cora was there, staring at the four of them.

"Not happy that my daughter got _her _son back? Hmm. Selfish," The evil woman laughed and stepped lightly towards the four.

"Get out, Cora," Snow didn't want to put up with this Woman's crap. She had enough.

"Cora, What do you want," asked Emma as she walked forward slightly.

"It's funny of you to ask, Savior." In a quick motion Cora's hand penetrated through Emma's skin and flesh, grasping onto her heart.

"No! Charming, do something," yelled Snow.

Charming grabbed his sword, he was going to be sorry to Regina for doing this but he couldn't let his only child get her heart crushed to dust. He lifted the heavy sword and gripped the hilt tightly, he then swung it down and made impact with Cora's ribs.

Cora released her hold of Emma's heart and her hand came out of the girl, she fell to the ground gasping for air and clenching onto her stomach. Blood pooled beneath her and in moments her eyes fluttered closed and her chest stopped moving.

"Oh my-" Emma gasped out, she was walking away towards the couch.

"Oh my is right," Mary Margaret agreed with her startled daughter.

"She's dead," Charming uttered.

"Thank God for it too," Mary Margaret replied falling back onto the couch.

"B-but Regina will be ruined..." Tears sprung to the man's eyes as he stared down at Regina's- now deceased mother.

That's what got Mary Margaret mad, his care for her ex Step-Mother. He wasn't supposed to have even the tiniest of soft spots for her sworn enemy, though he has a huge soft spot for her if he is crying on her behalf.

"What is wrong with you?" screamed Snow as she popped back up from the couch.

"Nothing," came the whispered reply.

"Nothing? Nothing? Oh really? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Mary Margaret, drop it," he replied wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Drop it? Don't tell me what to do. Get out," she demanded pointing towards the front door.

"Fine, I will."

**-Regina's Vault: During the whole thing at the Charming's-**

"Don't touch a thing," Regina warned as she watched her son bounce happily about the vault.

"How big is this place?" He was looking down several hallways- all which looked like they had no end.

"It goes all through out town," He looked at her shocked, "I have a lot of stuff."

"You think?"

"Be Quiet. Go look, but don't touch."

"Yeah, got it- don't touch."

Henry went from room to room, examining potions to trunks to all the different ornate mirrors to even one of her dresses.

"You must have looked like a freak. Just saying."

"Oh, thank you. Such kind words to say to your Mother," she replied and was shocked to find that she received a laugh at this.

It had been a half an hour and Regina decided it was time to leave, so instead of walking all the way back she decided to take a risk and show Henry some magic. He had been open to it the whole time they were down there, so why not just a little more? She took his smaller hand in hers and transported them back home.

"How'd you do that? That was awesome!"

"It was magic, dear."

It had been all day, it was now seven- thirty and he hadn't been home to face Snow all day. She didn't want him back- that's what Emma said on the phone. He decided to go apologize to Regina, he was sorry and he didn't know how she would react. He cared for her and so he walked to the mansion.

He hesitated at first, but he closed his eyes and pounded on the door. A Couple minutes went by, it felt like an hour, and the door swung open.

"Charming?" his eyes open to the beautiful women, she was still fully dressed in a black dress and black stilettos- she looked amazing even in such a plain outfit.

"Can we talk?"

**Author Note: **

** So a lot of scene changes in this one :P What's Charming going to say to Regina? "Sorry, I killed your Mum?" Nah. He's going to be Charming! Cora's death literally made me so happy, I needed her out of this so that I could get to the shipping stuff. Hope you all enjoyed, xo Kelleigh.**


	3. Realizing

**Author Note: This is an important Chapter, Regina realizes something. I hope you all enjoy, The rating is Teen right now but later in this Story I might change it to Mature. I have yet to decide, for now it is T. **

Was it the sorry look twinkling within the man's eye? Or was it just she wanted to vent to someone? Honestly, Regina had no idea what part of her allowed this _charming_ man into her home- she had just put Henry to bed as it was going on eight and she had checked in, by mirror, on Snow. When David had shown up she knew they were in a fight.

"Why did you come here, Char- David?" He followed the brunette into a small study that hung off of the living room.

"I-I'm fighting with Snow right now."

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Though you do not know the exact reason. We did kill your Mother," he confessed making the woman grimace, "And I am sorry, Snow isn't. She refuses to be and I don't think that it's very fair."

"Fair to..." Regina looked confused, why would he be sorry to her? She had never hated Charming for himself, in fact she found him handsome, she hated him because he was with Snow. He made her _happy._

"You. It's not fair to you, Regina."

"Why would you care? You hate me." Attitude cloaked her words, she was confused and one thing Regina did not enjoy was being confused- it made her feel _weak._

_Hate? _Charming jumped up at the words and crossed over to where Regina was standing, whiskey in hand. He stood face to face, less than a foot away from her. He towered over the shorter brunette, even when she had high heels on.

"Regina, I've _never_ hated you. Ever. I've always found you..." Stop.

"Always found me...?" She was curious, did he find her sweet, pretty, gorgeous, perfect?

"I've always found you surreal, insanely perfect. You used to drive me insane in the Enchanted Forest with those dresses of yours. You are beautiful."

Regina took a piercing breath in. Never in her life had she heard someone, other than Leopold while he was drunk, call her perfect. Though, she also never imagined that Prince Charming had yearned for The Queen while he wasn't fighting with Snow.

That's when her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips meeting hers. They were soft, the sensation was amazing. It felt like a real loving kiss, not a kiss just for the sake of it- it was a kiss caused by true emotions.

Charming pulled away, but kept his eyes locked on hers, "You're an amazing kisser."

"Why thank you, Prince Charming. You're quite good at the act yourself."

Then it was all rushed, they weren't in the study anymore. They got themselves to her bedroom and then in was all in a moment before they were lost in loving embrace.

Regina took control most of the time, she was on top- straddling his waist. She went from his lips to neck to chest, kissing with warm lips. She had never imagined that this would happen, she always wanted a Prince Charming to love her and now maybe she had one. That is unless Snow demands him back.

Sleep hit Regina like a rock. Her back faced him and so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from closer. Her warmth comforted him and just as Regina, sleep hit him like a rock.

Morning came faster than expected and in a moment the brunette's eyes opened to find strong arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Light breaths hit the back of her neck, her arms pushed the arms off of her so she was able to sit up.

His mind came to and he came to realize that a weight was straddling his stomach and a warm pair of lips were connecting with his. Green eyes opened and soft lips cooperated with warm ones.

She broke the connection, "Good morning."

"Morning," He sat up to stretch after she had gotten off of him, "What time is it?"

"Seven, but It's Monday and Henry needs to go to school."

"What are we going to-"

"We'll say that you got into a fight with Snow and that you have to stay here for as long as he fight lasts."

He chuckled, "Is that you inviting me to stay?"

"Maybe."

Regina left the room to go wake up Henry and directly after went to get ready. Thirty minutes past and Charming was waiting down in the kitchen.

Heels echoed through the front foyer as they came towards the kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast?"

He was stunned. Her dressed was deep blue, no sleeves and came to just the middle of her thigh. A gold chain was around her neck and black patent pumps made her legs look long.

"David? Are you staring?" Red tinted her face.

"Uh. No, a little," he laughed at her blushing face, "As for breakfast I like eggs and bacon."

"So, eggs, bacon and how about toast?"

"Toast is good."

She set breakfast on the table just as Henry came bolting down.

"David?" The boy looked confused. Sure, his Mother promised to be good, though he didn't expect breakfast guests.

"Hey, Bud." Charming glanced to Regina to explain the situation.

"Henry, Snow and Charming got into a fight last night. So, David will be staying here for as long as the fight lasts," Regina stated as she took her seat at the head of the table.

"Really? That's awesome," Henry exclaimed as he took his seat to the right of Regina, where he has always sat.

They ate in comfortable silence, nothing like the silence that loomed over the breakfast with Cora. It was a happy silence that was sometimes broken by the scraping of a fork or the clink of a glass.

The breakfast was enjoyable, Regina found that she actually was glad that Charming was staying there.

Breakfast was finished and Henry was waiting for Regina by the front door, "Ready for school?" She grabbed her car keys off an end table that sat in front of an ornate mirror in the front foyer.

"I don't like School," his reply was simple and was filled with gloom- while his eyes were filled of tiredness.

"I know, but you need to go. You've skipped multiple days already, Henry."

"I know."

The black 560 SL Mercedes Benz was warm due to the fact that David being the _charming _ man that he is started it before breakfast. It read: 7:58 a.m on the car clock , school started at eight-ten- just on time.

The morning drive to drop off Henry was always dreadfully dull and slow- other than the breakfast with Cora, the drive to school was the only time that Henry rarely talked. He was always extremely tired even though Regina assured that he was asleep before eight-thirty.

The car came to stop in front of "Storybrooke Elementary School" and Regina turned to face Henry, "Have a good day."

His look reminded her of the look he used to give her when he was younger and she tried to get him to eat all of his vegetables. It was the "are-you-being-serious-you-expect-me-to-..." face.

"Sure. That's going to be more of challenge than me staying awake."

"I love you."

He began to get out of the car, though stopped to say back, "Love you too!"

She had decided to not go home right away, instead she wanted to go to her office. Not yet had anyone taken the job as mayor, so the office was still hers and would always be. It was one of her many places to go to relax.

The tree wallpaper and horse statues reminded her of home- which made her relax. Her other places were her vault- which surrounded her with familiar things from her reign as Queen- and Henry's room.

After a while of pacing she realized what she was feeling. She hadn't felt it for quite a while now and it made her feel happy again. She was feeling loved by Charming. The weird thing was she felt that she loved him back. The Evil Queen loved Prince Charming and Prince Charming loved The Evil Queen.

**Author's Note:**

** This was was kinda short, it was mostly just to start off the relationship between the two! Charming is now staying at her house... what will happen hmmmm? Hope you all enjoyed, xxxKelleigh. **


End file.
